Spider-Man and Bloom: the Visit
by cornholio4
Summary: Sequel to Meet the Parents, Peter has to deal with his girlfriend Bloom's biological family who are royals coming over to a visit, will it turn out good or will Peter's alter ego get in the way? Peter/Bloom.
**This is a sequel to Spider-Man and Bloom: Meet the Parents and I think I will hold off on my other stories for now so I can focus on this one.**

Avengers Tower, New York the headquarters of the Avengers and right now the youngest member of the Avengers, teenager Peter Parker in the costume of his alter ego Spider-Man was telling the Avengers that were around of how he had to introduce himself to the birth parents of his girlfriend Bloom and how it did not go so well. The other Avengers present were Steve Rogers or Captain America the Avengers leader with his full uniform and shield, T'Challa the Black Panther the king of the isolationist African nation of Wakanda who was dressed in his full body Black Panther armor. Carol Danvers or Captain Marvel in her usual uniform, Simon Williams or Wonder Man who was in his purple ionic form and Janet Van Dyne the Wasp who was in her bodysuit with the electronic wings attached to them.

"...so yeah it did not go over so well..." Peter said sighing with the lenses of his mask moving along with his eyes gaining some sympathetic looks from his other Avengers. Peter then turned to T'Challa and asked "hey T'Challa, you are a king yourself so do you have any advice on how to endear myself to Bloom's biological folks?"

"I am not a father myself yet Spider-Man." T'Challa said formally under his mask but he then stopped to think. "However some relatives of mine do have similar attitudes to this King Oritel, the best advice is to try and deal with it as best as you can and hope it doesn't go too far. I doubt you and Bloom will like it should the time comes when you both want to marry and he tries needing him to give his approval for it to commence, only this time a bit more seriously than before." T'Challa told him and though Peter blushed at the thought of him and Bloom maybe marrying but he did see the point that T'Challa was making.

"Thanks T'Challa, but is there any chance that if things go badly between me and King Oritel that I can seek political asylum in Wakanda so he can't touch me?" Peter asked jokingly gaining some chuckles from the assembled Avengers but T'Challa shook his head. Then came in Tony Stark or Iron wearing a business suit.

"Hey Underoos." Tony said in Peter's direction using the little nickname he gave Peter, Tony was the one who originally brought Peter into the Avengers though the other members were little taken aback when they learned how young Peter was. "Your girlfriend is here." Tony said as Bloom came walking in with a smile looking excited.

"Guess what Peter." Bloom told Peter excitedly looking like she was jumping with joy or something, "Daphne told me that she has talked mum and dad into giving you another chance, they are coming over to New York for a visit so they can get to know you a bit more. Daphne is coming too to help and my other parents say they can stay in the spare rooms." Bloom told him excitedly as she and Peter then went into a hug. The other Avengers smiled a bit at this having grown to see Peter as the kid brother of the Avengers and if it wasn't for Bloom's fairy friends being a group calling themselves the Winx, they thought that maybe Bloom could join the Avengers if she wanted to.

*SM&B:TV*

In the royal place of Domino, Daphne was watching as her parents King Oritel and Queen Marion were talking to eachother in the throne room. "I still don't think I like this very much Marion." Oritel told Marion shaking his head. "I have barely gotten to know Bloom, bad enough that we were away for a majority of her life but the idea of her dating a boy who I don't see worthy for her." Oritel continued looking down.

"You need to remember that Bill still doesn't see herself as a princess and this Peter boy must mean a lot to her if they have been friends all of their lives and you might distance herself from her if you try and antagonise him too much." Marion told her husband, "we don't know what they have been through and remember she is not just our daughter but Mike and Vanessa's, they have the same love for her as we do and if they approve of Bloom going out with him then he must be special." Marion said and Oritel then told her that he will give him a chance.

"I am just worried that other royals and nobles will look down on Bloom for having a consort who is pretty much a commoner on Earth, Bloom is not just a princess but she holds the Dragon's Flame so who knows what could target her and how would this Parker boy protect her then?" Oritel asked and Daphne hid a small chuckle underneath her hands.

While in her cursed form she saw how Peter's life changed with a spider bite that would shape his destiny to be a great costumed warrior who heroically and bravely saved innocent lives and fought dangerous evils. " _Don't worry about that dad, I am sure Bloom will be just fine with Spider-Man as her consort._ " Daphne asked happy that now she was normal again she could now formally get to know Peter Parker the childhood friend and love of her sister.

 **Also the eye lenses moving thing as we saw in the Captain America: Civil War trailer, I don't care how unrealistic it might look I like it so I put it in here as well as what Tony called Peter. Imagine for this story Peter wearing his suit from the trailer, T'Challa wearing his costume from the upcoming Civil War movie, Steve wearing his costume from the comic Captain America: Living Legend, Carol wearing her current comics look, Simon using how he looked like from Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and Wasp using her design from the same show.**


End file.
